looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:Chat
}}; } | #default = border-left: 10px solid #A52A2A; border-right: 10px solid #A52A2A }};" |- | style="padding: 0.25em 0.5em; color:#000;" | It has been decided that the Looney Tunes Wiki will no longer use our Wiki chat feature due to lack of activity. However, we now use the new Discord chat. |} The Discord chat is for socializing, which can be accessed by clicking the Connect button on the Discord box to the right of this text. If you are unable to see the Discord box, click here to access the Discord server. Wiki discussion should be held in the . You must create a Discord account to have access to Discord. The Discord chat is public access. Staff The current Looney Tunes Wiki Discord Staff are: *Orange Mo (Wizard) *Jasbre (server owner and creator) All of these users are administrators of the server. DISCORD/Chat Policy .]] *'Follow the Discord Community Guidelines and Terms of Service.' Admins on the chat have the right to kick users who break Discord policy. *'Users who have a FANDOM/Wikia account upon joining the Discord for the first time must state their FANDOM/Wikia username upon entering unless their Discord username matches or contains their Wikia name.' If your Discord name is different from your Wikia name, you are required to tell Acme Staff. Changing your nickname on the server to include your Wikia username is also acceptable. *'No spam' :*Spamming is defined as the repeated posting of unwanted content. This includes posting off-topic images in channels, posting pointless messages, abusing mentions, repeatedly joining and leaving the server, etc. :*Anyone spamming excessively will be kicked out of the Discord chat and may be subject to bans on the wiki. *'No harassment (this includes cyberbullying, threatening, trolling, persecuting, flamebaiting, posting racist or sexist comments, posting NSFW comments, or mocking other users).' :*Anyone caught doing these things will be banned from the chat and will be subject to bans on the wiki. *'You may post links to the original shorts, but DO NOT post full episodes of TV shows on the server.' This is a copyright violation as the server can be publicly accessed by anyone, including Warner Bros. legal representatives, who will ask that you delete the links. *'DO NOT post fanon art on the chat unless you made it yourself.' This is due to legal reasons with the copyright owner and the creator of the fanon art. *You may block other users if they are bothering you and no Acme Staff are online. Otherwise, report them to us, then we will kick them out. Do not block the Acme Staff. Anyone who is caught blocking Acme Staff will be kicked and may be banned from the chat. *'No swearing' (see Looney Tunes Wiki:Allowed Words for more details) :*Anyone caught using the prohibited words will get a warning. If it happens again, they will be kicked from the Discord chat and may be subject to bans on the wiki. *Mentioning all Acme Staff or LTW Discord Staff should only be done in two cases: 1) staff conversations (which an Acme Staff or LTW Discord Staff member should initiate), and 2) emergencies, such as raids. Abusing mentions (i.e., by mentioning Acme Staff for mundane reasons) is annoying and will be considered spamming. :*Anyone mentioning Acme Staff or LTW Discord Staff for mundane reasons will receive two warnings, then they will be kicked from the chat for spamming. LTW Discord Staff guidelines *Give reasons as to why a user is being wrongful instead of automatically kicking them, unless the offense dictates an immediate ban or the user's behavior is annoying or harmful. *Acme Heads, Wizards, and LTW Discord Staff are technically not really above other users in terms of violating the rules themselves, as they will be subject to consequences as well, but are still above the users when enforcing the chat rules. Kicking & Banning *Chatters may be kicked from the Discord chat without warning only for unwanted spam, asking of personal information, sexualization of minors or the support thereof, or violations of the FANDOM/Wikia Terms of Use. Otherwise, chatters must be notified about their specific inappropriate behavior before being kicked. *Please don't use threatening language in notifications. Simply explain how the chatter's behavior is inappropriate, and only give warnings when necessary. :*For severe violations in Discord chat, users may also have their editing rights stripped from the wiki as well. *Ban time is up to the banning staff member and should be discussed among the other LTW Discord Staff. :*It is recommended that LTW Discord Staff unban users manually after seven days, with progressively longer bans if users continue to misbehave. If a user is considered especially annoying to the Discord server and/or the wiki, LTW Discord Staff should decide if a more severe punishment is needed, up to and including a permanent ban from not only the Discord server, but also the wiki. Category:Rules & Guidelines